Check Mate
by PhoenixTear1
Summary: Harry/Ron Slash. Wizard chess. Red-head Voldemort. Boy-who-lived cockiness. Pilliow Fight. Overall Fluff. Twas fun to write.


Pen Name: PhoenixTear  
  
Email: PhoenixTear2003@yahoo.com  
  
Category: Romance/Fluff (Slash)  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Don't know, don't own, don't imply.  
  
Pairing: Harry/Ron  
  
Check Mate  
  
Harry pouted as Ron once again cornered his king between his queen and a bishop. He could not understand how after all this time he had not yet picked up Ron's playing skills. The end was coming for what remained of his pieces. By this point in the game pieces rebelled against Harry as he called out their coordinates. They'd stay put until Harry would rethink his move then reluctantly slide to their square as he called it out again. Harry took too many risks and didn't think long enough. There were just too many pieces and he couldn't remember where they all could go. Involved far too much thinking. Somehow Ron managed to keep most of his pieces in play while all but two pawns, a knight, and Harry's king had survived the graveyard on the side of the chessboard. It was embarrassing almost, but Ron loved the game and so Harry played. They played the check game for awhile until finally Harry's king was mutilated by Ron's queen. He felt bad for his pieces. He really did. They didn't deserve that. Harry tried to put the image of Ron and the queen from their first year out of his mind.  
  
"Check mate," Ron beamed. "Harry I kept giving you opportunities. If you just would've done the castle move I showed you, you would've had my queen."  
  
Harry despite the fact that he was a sore loser once they reached their fifth game and lost every one smiled at his friend. Ron face showed just how much he adored the game. "Ron I just don't get it. I try. I really do. You'd think I'd be good at this by now."  
  
Ron waved his wand over the broken pieces. "Replacious." The pieces reformed to their previous conditions and Ron packed them away inside the board and closed the clasped. "You look played out. Really Harry, you're doing much better. You had me thinking this time." Harry snorted and followed Ron from the common room to the dormitories. Ron packed the wizard chessboard in his trunk and reached for his charms book as he settled into bed. Ron yawned by the end of reading his first page.  
  
Harry lay on his side watching Ron. Red hair fell in front of his face and Harry repressed the urge to go over and brush it away for him. "Ron. It's break, stop with the homework already. You're scaring me. You've been spending to much time with Hermione. She's rubbing off on you."  
  
Ron yawned as he spoke. "I just want to get it out of way now so I don't have to think about it anymore. I'm so tired Harry." Ron closed the book and set in on the nightstand. He blew out the candle and lay facing Harry in his bed. "You really ought to study more Harry. You're going to fail this year."  
  
Harry groaned and pulled a pillow over his face. "Hermione! What are you doing in the boys' dormitory again?" Ron chuckled and threw and pillow at Harry's head once Harry pulled his own away. "Oh so now you wanna fight? Well I'm the bloody-boy-who-lived. I'll kick your arse." Harry send his pillow flying wildly at Ron who retaliated by grabbing his wand and cursed Harry's pillows to turn on him. "It's a conspiracy I tell you!" Harry jumped from his bed on to Ron's and ducked behind him using him as a shield from the cursed pillows.  
  
Ron laughed and broke the spell. He flipped around and beat Harry over the head once with his own pillow ceremoniously kneeling aside the raven-haired boy. Harry played dead. "Merlin! I've killed the boy-who-lived! Maw ha ha ha. I'm really Tom Riddle in disguise," Ron shouted.  
  
Harry peeked an eye open at Ron. "I never knew Voldemort was so attractive," he said trying not to move his lips. "I didn't think he had sexy red hair."  
  
"He lives," Ron exclaimed throwing his arms open dramatically. "He lives only to sexually harass me!" Ron fell to the bed next to Harry. "I was tired you know."  
  
Harry smiled. "But now you're not. I've revived you, even though you murdered me twice in one night now. First wizard's chess and now this." Harry and Ron both lie on their backs staring at the curtains above them. "Where'd you learn that curse. It's not fair. If Voldemort decided to attack me with pillows what *would I do,*" Harry joked.  
  
"Fred and George taught it to me," Ron answered sleepiness returning again. "What do you want to do," he mumbled half-awake, eyes fluttering closed.  
  
Harry adjusted himself on the bed to lie on his stomach. "We could sneak into the prefect's bathroom and enjoy the bubbles. I hate the showers."  
  
"Hmmm." Ron replied as his breathing slowed and steadied.  
  
"We could go to the kitchen and get tons of food. Or better yet! We could sneak into the dungeons with the invisibility cloak. Ha ha, That'd be fun. Most of the Slytherins are gone. What do you think?" No answer came from Ron. "Ron? Ron, did you fall asleep on me." Harry shook Ron lightly. "Are you asleep?" Ron stirred and enough consciousness surfaced to reply a 'I'm awake.' Harry decided to test how awake Ron was. "Ron how about we sneak back into the forbidden forest and fed you to Aragog? You want to do that?"  
  
"Okay," Ron muttered, pulling the covers up over them.  
  
Harry sighed and crossed his arms propping his head atop of them. "Hmmm." He watched Ron sleep, as it was hopeless. The boy was going to sleep no matter what. Harry watched Ron until his own sleeplessness caught up with him. Harry moved closer to the sleeping boy's body and kissed him on the cheek. "G'night Ron. I love you, you know. Check." That was as close as Harry could get to tell Ron how he really felt. Harry could face a man with two heads who murdered his family, but he couldn't tell his best friend he liked him. seriously. In comparison a basilisk was a thousand times easier than confronting his best friend with his infatuation. Besides, it wasn't like he never told him. Ron just didn't hear him. Harry told him lots of times. Harry fell asleep and dreamed about Ron saying he'd been awake the entire time... Check mate. 


End file.
